


shirokoro non-date

by poo



Series: training your guinea pig [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, gay mad science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro takes Korosensei on a date. Except, it's not a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. non-date

Shiro really fucking hates Korosensei, which is why they are on a date right now. It’s all a part of his scheme to take down this piece of shit failed experiment, and definitely not because Shiro is in love with him, or anything like that. Yep.

It’s good, actually, for a non-date. Shiro isn’t a certified genius for nothing, he’d planned this well. They’re seated across from each other in a booth of a local café, and Shiro’s allowed Korosensei to order as many parfaits as he wants since the Ministry of Defense will foot the bill. He’s ecstatic, of course. Shiro is content with watching him eat, tripping over himself in his sweet-toothed greed even at mach 20 speed. Korosensei... The name was, honestly, cute. It suited this form, soft and pliant and sunshine yellow. He didn’t know about the specifics of the transformation his guinea pig had undergone, but he could guess that he chose this for himself, and the thought made him… well. He wasn’t opposed to it.

“Shiro-san, I admit I was surprised when you said you wanted to talk to me,” his test subject finally addresses him, wiping at the corners of his mouth delicately as if Shiro hadn’t just watched him wolf down about 30 of those parfaits.

“Oh? And what is unusual for a guardian meeting with his charge’s teacher?” Shiro inquires neutrally.

“AH! I didn’t mean to imply anything, I’m actually, rather enjoying myself- I mean, it’s good to learn more about my students always.” Korosensei is a terrible suck up, so eager to make a good impression for the sake of his teaching. Shiro’s lip curls, with disdain or amusement, he wasn’t sure.

“That is good to hear. I planned on it,” Shiro replies, to which Korosensei blushes, sweats, worried that his shallow behavior is too transparent. It’s nice to see him flustered, but he wants to cut to the chase; he’s been waiting long enough. Shiro leans in, and Korosensei leans back slightly, nervous again, his fake nose slipping and tentacles flailing.

“The thing is, guinea pig, I’ve come to reclaim what’s mine.”


	2. more to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get gay

“The thing is, guinea pig, I’ve come to reclaim what’s mine.”

With this, Shiro lowered his hood; it would be pointless to keep his identity concealed, after this. He doesn’t give Korosensei much time to process though, because he’s already standing, and reaching over the tabletop to twist his hands into the front of his robes, and he knows that his test subject could easily escape his grip if he chose, but he doesn’t. He leans in close and the air is warm with his and Korosensei’s breath and the magnitude of what he is about to do. He leans closer, and imagines there’s more energy between them now than all the antimatter in Korosensei’s body could hope to produce.

“I’ve waited too long to do this.” Shiro crashes his mouth onto Korosensei’s, and everything crashes around them. He hopes that this is enough, that all the desperate, possessive want he pours into the kiss is enough, that he is enough, and for a few horrible heartbeats he thinks it isn’t. Then Korosensei moves his mouth under his, and Shiro feels everything in the universe has clicked into place with just this. A wave of euphoria like he’s just made a breakthrough in his research, except this is sweeter, and soft and warm on his lips, and tasting like vanilla from all those parfaits. He doesn’t know when it ends, but it does and he feels bigger and warmer and glowing with it. He’s still clutching at the front of Korosensei’s shirt, only it feels like he’s anchoring himself from floating off because…

“Nurufufu. If you wanted me so badly, you could have had me months ago.” Shiro doesn’t need to look to see his test subject is striped with his smugness. But then he does, because Korosensei’s tentacle-appendage is guiding up his chin until he can see his eyes- Shiro’s blown up pupils meeting Korosensei’s, and his face isn’t striped green after all, it’s flushed light pink. Shiro thinks it might be his new favorite color. He knows, from research, what it means. It takes him a second to remember his mouth has a function other than kissing Korosensei, so he can reply.

“You still don’t know anything, guinea pig.” He missed this. He missed it a lot more than he was willing to admit.

“Au contraire, Doctor!” Korosensei bristled with faux indignation, but he’s still blushing, so it kind of ruins the effect. “If you’d like, I can demonstrate my vast knowledge and experience.”

“Maybe another day,” Shiro scoffs, but as the words are formed in his mouth he realizes this implies there were more days to come, more like this- the edge of the table digging into his thigh and Korosensei’s face too close to his. The thought makes him want to turn as pink as Korosensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i said fuck you last chapter. I take it back, im the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write ch2? who knows. fuck u


End file.
